1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus such as an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a system which transmits image data read by a multi-function copier to a client computer by attaching the data to an e-mail is finding widespread use. Image data sometimes contains secret information such as personal information. Therefore, it is important to ensure the security of image data.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-304352 has proposed a method which associates security information (a password for collation, editing, and printing) with image data when transmitting the image data. This method allows only a person who knows the password to access the image data.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-281148 has proposed a method by which when a document image is to be read, a sheet on which access restriction information is handwritten is also scanned by a scanner apparatus. Then, the document image data and access restriction information are stored as they are associated with each other. This method allows only a person having the access right to access the image data.
A policy server which controls the access right to a document file is available on the market. When a certain user is going to operate a document file in this system, a client computer inquires of the policy server about the access policy (access right) of the user. The client computer executes only operations permitted for the user on the document file. Examples of the server are Live Cycle Policy Server of Adobe and Rights Management Services of Microsoft.
The operation panel of the scanner apparatus described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-304352 is smaller than those of general PCs, and this makes it difficult to add security information to image data. On the other hand, the scanner apparatus described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-281148 requires a cumbersome operation of writing the contents of access control information on a sheet and scanning the sheet.